Dream A Little Dream
by SevenSparkles
Summary: Julia Dawson is a girl living in 2002...there are some things about her past that she doesn't know...people she doesn't quite know and events she doesn't understand....this is my first Titanic fic...be nice! review please! *Chapter SIX finally uploaded!!
1. Default Chapter

Dream A Little Dream  
  
By chandlove7  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Titanic, they belong to James Cameron. I do, however, own Julia, her mother, and Matthew Darcy, and any other characters that may come my way.  
  
A/N: This is my first Titanic fic, and it will have more chapters if I get reviews! So please review! I didn't know the name of Mr. Bodine, Brock Lovett's partner, so I named him Lucas (I needed a first name for one thing). Thank you to LN, from whom I thought of giving my discoverer the last name Darcy (.  
  
  
  
One sunny April morning, Julia Dawson looked out of her window to see the raven perched on the apple tree. One would imagine that the sight of a raven would cast a shadow on the day, but not Julia. "Good morning Callie," she said to the bird, as she had done ever since she had learned to speak. She wasn't sure, then, why she had named the bird Callie. She just knew, one day, that Callie was the bird - this bird was Callie. There was something about the personality of the bird that gave it the name. "Julie!" she heard her mother call up the stairs. "Are you awake yet?" "Yes Mom," said Julia. "I'm coming." She rolled over in her bed and glanced at her alarm clock. It was flashing 7:00. She would be late to school if she didn't hurry. And who wants to be late to school on their birthday? Not Julia, that's for sure. She quickly threw on some clothes that she picked up from the terrible mess she called her room. Her mom's nagging words "clean that disaster area!" rang in her ears. But what the hell, it was her birthday, right?  
  
Julia scrubbed her face clean and applied what little make up she owned. She then ran downstairs to get her things ready for school. As she walked into the kitchen, she saw that it had been transformed into a birthday room, just for her. She hugged her mother happily. "Oh Julie," laughed her mother. "You make it seem like such a big deal. Next think you know, it'll be a headline in the New York Times: April 14th, 2002: Julia Rose Dawson turns seventeen." Julia stuck her tongue out at her mother, but laughing as she did it. Julia looked at the clock on the wall. It was already 7:30! Her ride to school would be there soon. She quickly grabbed her bag, grabbed a poptart, kissed her mom goodbye and ran out the door.  
  
At 4 pm, Julia came home, happy after a great birthday at school. She had a nice birthday dinner with her family, and then did her homework. After she did her homework, she went upstairs, took a shower and crawled into bed, complete with the day's paper. She had been curious about the headline, which read: "The Heart of the Ocean Resurfaces." It was about the sinking of Titanic, and how a blue diamond had been found at the bottom of the ocean just recently, after years of searching. As Julia read the article, her eyes suddenly went wide.  
  
"Five years after Brock Lovett stopped searching for 'The Heart of the Ocean', Matthew Darcy began his search, with the belief that the Heart of the Ocean was there, but hiding somewhere unexpected. Lovett had searched only the stateroom area of the DeWitt Bukater family, neglecting to search other, less likely areas. For those reading this who do not know the story behind the Heart of the Ocean, here it is. Rose DeWitt Bukater and her mother, Ruth DeWitt Bukater, boarded the grand ship Titanic with Rose's fiancée, Caledon Hockley. Caledon was the son of Nathan Hockley, who was the head of Hockley Steel at the time. Caledon gave Rose the Heart of the Ocean as a gift, while on the Titanic. Both Caledon and Ruth survived the sinking, while for an incredibly long period of time, it was thought that Rose had perished in the sinking. In 1996, however, Lovett and his team were contacted by a Ms. Rose Dawson, who claimed to be Rose DeWitt Bukater. Lovett and those with him were skeptical at first, one of them, Lucas Bodine, compared this incident to Anastasia and the Romanov family. But they invited Ms. Dawson to come board the Keldish, where they would question her about the diamond and her possible past. It turned out that Ms. Dawson was Miss DeWitt Bukater, but that she knew not of the whereabouts of the diamond. After being so close, and yet so far, Lovett decided to end his search for the Heart of the Ocean. Darcy had followed Lovett and his search, and felt that there was something missing. So he began his search for the diamond."  
  
  
  
Julia was shocked that someone else would have the same name as her, and yet, some of the other names in the article seemed vaguely familiar. Oh well, she thought to herself. I wonder what this necklace felt like to wear. And with those thoughts in her head, she drifted of to sleep, and to dream.  
  
"Women and children! I need more women and children!" The people rushed about, searching for empty lifeboats. She looked around, trying to find him. There he was! At the other side of the ship. But he wasn't alone. Cal was with him. They were both telling her something. Telling her to get in the boat. But she wouldn't go - not without him. "I'm a survivor, alright?" he told her. "There's a boat on the other side for us" said Cal. "See?" he said. "I'll be fine." She got in the boat, but very unwillingly. As the boat was lowered, she looked up at him, and realized that she couldn't live without him. Then the scene suddenly changed. She was lying on her stomach, the voices had gone. The ocean was silent. Then she heard a voice. "Is there anyone alive out there? Can anyone hear me?" The voice echoed into the night. And she saw the light coming from far away. "Jack! There's a boat Jack." She said to him. She shook him. "There's a boat Jack!" she shook him again. She looked at him. No, she thought to herself. No! But he was dead. She looked around her, trying to find a way to signal the boat. Aha! That man has a whistle. She swam over to the other man, took the whistle out of his mouth, and blew. But it made a strange, beeping noise.  
  
Julia woke up with a start. It was her alarm! She had had one of those dreams again. They were back. She hadn't had one of those dreams since her 12th birthday. Whenever she had one of the dreams, she awoke in a cold sweat, and in tears. She glanced down at her pillow, which was soaked in tears. What were the dreams about? And why had they returned? 


	2. Jackie

Dream A Little Dream

**Chapter 2**

**A/N:  **Here's the second chapter…I hope it is just as good as the first…sry that it's so short…but I was writing the beginning of it in math class – Trig is really boring!  Anyway…read and review!  The most important parts of the story aren't ready to be presented yet – but they will be eventually!  J

            Julia turned on the light in her bedroom and looked around, her eyes finally stopping on the article she had read the night before.  Her gaze fell upon the name she had heard before, among the cries on that cold night.  "Caledon Hockley" it read.  "Cal" she whispered to herself.  The word slipped easily off her tongue, as she looked out the window at the raven.  "Good morning Callie," she said.  Only this time, the name Callie seemed odd.  "Julia!  It's 7:15 – are you awake yet?"  _Crap!_ Julia thought to herself.  _I'm gonna be late!  I guess I'll ask Mom about this article later_.  Julia grabbed the article off of her nightstand and walked out of her room.  Julia walked downstairs, pulling her beautiful red curly locks into a ponytail.  With all of her friends with short straight hair around, Julia still kept her flowing red hair long and curly.

            "Julia, hurry up.  Jackie's going to be here soon." Said her mother.  Jackie was Julia's best friend.  They had met in seventh grade during art class.  Jackie had short blond hair and blue eyes – your typical Scandinavian girl.  Jackie was sort of an artsy tomboy, but she and Julia got along great.  Julia had confided in Jackie a lot, and couldn't wait to tell her that the dreams had returned.  And it wasn't really happy anxiety, she just needed to tell someone – and fast.  Jackie was the only one who knew about the dreams – the only one Julia trusted with the dreams.

            The beeping of a car horn brought Julia out of her daydreams.  "Jackie's here!  See ya later Mom!"  called Julia.  "Bye!  Have a nice day!" replied her mother. 

            Julia got in the car, and immediately started telling Jackie about her restless night.  "They're back, Jackie."  She said solemnly.  "The dreams?"  Jackie asked slowly.  "Yeah," replied Julia.  "And not just back, but they're more vivid and stuff.  I mean, I could really feel the water this time – it was so cold.  And the man I was with – it really felt like I loved him.  It was really weird.  And something else was incredibly shocking."  With that, she pulled the article out of her backpack to show Jackie.  "The Heart of the Ocean Resurfaces," read Jackie quietly.  "Keep reading," insisted Julia.  Jackie's eyes flew over the page, stopping at a name she had sort of heard before.  "Caledon Hockley…" she whispered to herself.  "Isn't he…"  "The one in my dreams?" asked Julia.  Jackie nodded.  "Yes," responded Julia.  "Weird…" said Jackie.  "I know," Julia replied.  

They both sat in silence for the rest of the ride to school.  Jackie parked the car in the lot and the two girls walked into school, the awkwardness of the situation leaving both at a loss for words.  They two separated as the walked to their respective classes.  Julia just couldn't get the thoughts and feelings from the dream out of her head.  All day, she felt cold.  In gym, she had swimming, and before she went out there, she started to freak out.  She couldn't go in the water!  It was so cold… "it hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body"…the words came out of nowhere…but they seemed so familiar.  The voice seemed so familiar.  It was so close, and yet so far.  "Julia!  What's taking you so long?" called her gym teacher.  "N-nothing," she stammered.  "I'll be right out, Mrs. Jones," said Julia.  


	3. "How Cold?"

Dream A Little Dream

**Chapter 3**

**A/N:**  here is chapter three…hope u like it! Please review!

The rest of the day passed in a blur for Julia.  She felt as if she were in a daze, her body going through the motions, while her mind was in another world.

            When Julia arrived home, she looked at the newspaper that was resting on the coffee table next to the couch.  And there, on the front page, was yet another article documenting this diamond,  But this time, next to the article, there was a picture.  Taking a closer look, she saw that it was a drawing of a young woman, lying naked on a chaise lounge, wearing a very large diamond about her neck.  As she looked at the picture, strange images passed through her mind.  A lock of blond hair falling into a young man's eyes as he worked, a feel of cold silver on her chest, as if she were wearing a necklace, and the young man's eyes again.  Julia shook her head, as if that would rid her mind, bring her back to reality.  And she read the article.

            "Matthew Darcy has been searching for months now, and only recently did he have the advantage of obtaining this drawing from Brock Lovett.  Lovett put his trust in Darcy, but still believed that the diamond was nowhere to be found.  Darcy is content now, knowing that this picture will lead him to some knowledge of the background of Rose Dawson (DeWitt Bukater) and where the diamond could be…"

            Julia stopped reading, knowing she could take no more.  She had to ask someone about this, but she knew she would have to explain the dreams, and she was not ready to do that just yet.  So when her mother came home from grocery shopping, Julia acted as if it had been a normal day and nothing unusual had occurred.  Dinner and homework, like the day itself, went by in a blur.  Julia was now ready to go to bed, but was she ready to dream?  Her eyes closed, whether or not she was willing for them to do so, and she eventually faded into a deep sleep.

            _She found herself staring into a mirror, the cold weight of a necklace resting asymmetrically on her bare neck.  "I know you've been melancholy, I don't pretend to know why.  Open your heart to me…" said the man, one she knew as Cal.  But instead of answering, she just stared into the mirror, disbelieving her life existed as it did.  But just as quickly as that had happened, she found herself running towards an odd goal.  The back of the ship.  She climbed the rail cautiously, and stepped over to the other side.  As she leaned forward, she heard the voice.  "Don't do it," said the man.  "Stay back! Don't come any closer!"_ _She was startled by her own voice.  "Take my hand. I'll pull you back in."_ _he said.  "No! Stay where you are. I mean it. I'll let go." _ _"No you won't," he said.  She was taken aback.  "What do you mean no I won't? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do, you don't know me."  She said.  "You would've done it already," he said to her.  "You're distracting me.  Go away," she said, confused by his forwardness.  "I can't.  I'm involved now.  If you let go, I have to jump in after you."  He stated calmly.  How could he talk to her like this?  "Don't be absurd.  You'll be killed." She told him.  "I'm a good swimmer," stated this man, matter-of-factly.  Where were his senses?  "The fall alone would kill you."  She said.  "It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't. To be honest I'm a lot more concerned about the water being so cold."  He told her.   "How cold?" she asked, realizing now what she had gotten herself into.  _

With that question still in her mind, Julia awoke.  That was the longest dream she had ever had.  And the conversation!  She could hear herself talk now.  And the man…he seemed so kind.  Why did she speak so rudely to him?  As if he were nothing but pond scum?   She did not know the answer.  But with the dreams came this great sense of dread.  She felt very odd, as if something in her past was stirring up, something she did not understand.  She looked over at her clock.  It read 4:45.  She had 2 more hours before she had to wake up and get ready for school.  She closed her eyes, wary of what she would dream of next.  


	4. A Realization

Dream A Little Dream

Chapter 4

By chandlove7

A/N:  In the first chapter I said that Julia turned 17 on April 14th, 2002.  I really meant 2013.  Sorry for the mishap.

Just as soon as she had closed her eyes, she opened them again to the obnoxious ringing of her alarm clock.  She had not dreamt again.  But the speeches of her first dream of that night crept back into her mind.  She felt as if she could continue that conversation.  Could hear more of it, without dreaming.  But as much as she wanted to hear the thoughts, she knew she would not make it through the day if her mind focused solely on that time before.  

She quickly got dressed and went downstairs to breakfast.  She still hadn't confronted her mother about the articles.  But for some reason, she felt that to confront someone else would only take away the dreams – the dreams she hated, and the dreams she longed for.  The dreams that both terrified and enchanted her.  Her mother brought her out of her trance by asking her what she wanted for breakfast.  "Oh…um…I'll have some cereal." stammered Julia.  "Are you alright, Jul?"  asked her mother.  "Yeah, I'm fine," said Julia.  She had to keep her guard up – she couldn't let her mother think there was anything wrong.  

Julia decided that she wanted to drive herself to school today, she felt that she needed to be alone with her thoughts.  The sight of the blond man in her dreams brought a pain to her heart that she had never felt before.  It was as if someone was ripping her heart slowly, taking away feeling and meaning.  Taking away life.  As she drove to school, she turned on the radio, and her heart caught in her throat as she heard the song.  

_Come Josephine, in my flying machine   
Going up, she goes! Up she goes!   
Balance yourself like a bird on a beam   
In the air she goes; there she goes! _

As Julia listened to the song, she felt an odd sensation.  She felt as if she was flying out over an expanse of water, like the ocean.  She didn't know why.  As the song ended, Julia heard the radio announcer say that today was the day the song had first premiered.  _What an interesting thing to do_, thought Julia.  The drive to school went fairly quickly, and soon Julia found herself parking the car and getting out.  She saw Jackie in the parking lot and started to walk over to her.  "Jack!"  she called.  "Hey Jul," Jackie answered.  "Look, I'm sorry about being so weird and distant yesterday," said Julia.  "It's really no big deal Jules.  I understand that these dreams are really hard for you." Jackie responded.  The two girls walked in to school together, happy that they had made up and could get through the dream thing together.

That night, as Julia sank into bed, the last thing she saw as she drifted off to sleep was the lock of hair falling into the man's eyes.  She began to dream, and was surprised that the dream continued from where it had stopped last night.  

****_"Freezing,"  he said.  "Maybe a couple degrees over."  That cold?  She thought to herself.  But she was so close, she couldn't change her mind.  "Ever been to Wisconsin?"  he asked her.  Wisconsin?  She asked herself.  What did THAT have to do with anything?  "No," she responded.  "Well, they have some of the coldest winters around, and I grew up there, near Chippewa Falls. Once when I was a kid me and my father were ice-fishing out on Lake Wissota... ice-fishing's where you chop a hole in the-"  "I know what ice fishing is!" she responded curtly.**  "**Sorry. Just... you look like kind of an indoor girl. Anyway, I went through some thin ice and I'm tellin' ya, water that cold... like that right down there... it hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you  all over your body. You can't breath, you can't think... least not about anything but the pain.  Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in after you. But like I said, I don't see a choice. I guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over the rail and get me off the hook here." He explained.  "You're crazy," she told him.  "That's what everyone says, but with all due respect miss, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship here." He responded.  She was now second-guessing herself, realizing what ending her life would mean.  "Come on, you don't want to do this.  Give me your hand," he pleaded, wanting to save the life of this beautiful stranger.  After much thought, she decided that she did in fact need to come back over, if only to please this stranger.  "Alright," she told him.  She grasped his hand and turned herself around, looking into his eyes.  "I'm Jack Dawson," he told her, expecting her to respond.  And she did.  "Rose DeWitt Bukater." _


	5. Julia - Rose

Dream A Little Dream

**Chapter 5**

**A/N:**  Sorry it took so long for me to write this chapter – I was just waiting for inspiration to come!  

            Julia woke up with a start.  "Rose DeWitt Bukater…" she murmured.  Her dream-self had finally gotten an identity.  And it was NOT the one Julia had really expected.  She reached over to her nightstand and picked up the article that over the past few days she had practically memorized.  The dreams had a meaning now.  In her dreams, she was Rose DeWitt Bukater, the same Rose who would later become Rose Dawson, the same Rose who died on board the Keldysh on July 14, 1996.  July 14, 1996.  Exactly nine months until Julia would be born.  It was, in fact, the night Julia had been conceived.  What did this mean?  Julia had never really believed in things of Eastern religions – things like reincarnation.  But it seemed to her that all of the facts added up.  Rose DeWitt Bukater died on the same night that Julia Dawson was conceived.  And Julia had the dreams returning to her, full force, at age seventeen – Rose had traveled on the Titanic at age seventeen.  Was this reincarnation?  Was Julia really Rose?

            It seemed to her the most logical explanation.  But what did it mean?  Was Rose trying to get Julia to do something for her, to live something that she had not?  Though Rose had lived a healthy, and most likely happy, life, she surely had never forgotten Jack, and what he did for her.  Was Rose trying to get Julia to find her own Jack?  Of course, Julia only knew of Jack because of the dreams.  Cal she of course knew through reading the article as well as his existence in her dreams.  As Julia thought, she realized something.  Her best friend in the whole world was named, coincidentally, Jackie.  And Jackie was blond, and Jackie was an artist.  Did Julia, this other Rose, associate only with people who were like those who she had associated with in her former life?  At six in the morning, Julia certainly did not know.  But what she did know was that she would have to begin to do some extensive research on Rose DeWitt Bukater to find out not only who Rose was, but what it meant for her.  What she herself was, and what she herself would become.  

            Julia went to school that day in a daze.  She didn't feel she could even tell Jackie about her revelation.  That the dreams were there because not only were they dreams, they were memories.  Her memories.  It was odd, to remember something that had happened in the past, to remember it so vividly.  She couldn't tell Jackie.  Would Jackie even believe her if she did?  She had no idea.  She also had to look up books on religions in which reincarnation was a factor.  She wanted to be able to prove to herself that she was really Rose.  That Rose lived on through Julia.  As Julia thought, she ran her hand through her hair, and stopped suddenly.  Here, in front (well, in back really) of her, was physical proof.  Her hair.  The same red curly hair that she had seen in pictures of Rose.  The same red hair, the same crisp blue eyes.  She truly resembled Rose.

            Julia walked into her first class, which was, funnily enough, history.  And today they were learning about ships.  Of all the days to possibly learn about ships – liners even – it had to be the day that Julia realized she had once ridden one herself.  She had once ridden one that remained in the hearts of many people even today.  "And Harland & Wolff was the very company that built one of the most infamous ships of our time.  Can anyone tell me what ship I am talking about?"  asked her teacher, Mr. Tyler.  Julia was lost in thought, though she would surely have known the answer.  

But at that very moment, there was a knock on the classroom door, and a new student was ushered in to the classroom, though he appeared to look as if he had no desire to be ushered in, that instead he should be brought in with much celebration and pomp.  "Titanic," said the boy, and Julia's heart stopped.  She looked up to the front of the classroom, and saw a boy with dark hair standing there.  He had not been there before, she thought.  But she had been so lost in her own problems that she had not noticed him come in.  "Well…v-very good," stammered Mr. Tyler.  "Class, this is the kind of student I want you all to be – that on your first day, you are able to answer a question without having to be chosen."  The boy smiled smugly.  Julia recognized that smirk, but she couldn't put her finger on where she had seen it before.  "And now, would our new student like to introduce himself to the class?"  asked Mr. Tyler.  "Sure," answered the boy.  "Tell us a little about yourself – your hobbies, your interests, where you've lived, and such,"  said Mr. Tyler.  "Yeah," said the boy.  "I'm originally from Philly, but my family moved to New York because of some old family issues from – well, I can't say really – I'll just say that some family issues forced us to move.  We're usually not the type to run away from our problems, but I guess after my great-grandfather killed himself, our family has changed.  Enough of that weird stuff.  I like to play baseball and sail.  I suppose that's all you really need to know about me."  The class sat in silence – his tale of himself had shifted so quickly from one thing to another.  "Well, there is one more thing," said Mr. Tyler.  "What's your name?"  "Oh right," said the boy.  "My name is Calvin Hockley."


	6. Calvin Hockley

Dream A Little Dream

Chapter 6

A/N:  Wow.  Been a long time, hasn't it?  Sorry it took so absolutely long to get this chappy up…I've had a bad case of writer's block for this fic, as I've been writing a great deal of _Moulin Rouge_ fics lately…I've had more inspiration for those…but all those pleading reviews asking for more chapters got me thinking that I shouldn't leave my readers hanging like that…so here is chapter 6! (And I know it's really short…I really don't have much inspiration for it these days, I'm working on a MR fic about Christian as a little boy, but I will try to continue this as best I can…)

            Julia stared in shock at the boy, hoping no one would notice.  Had she heard correctly?  Did he really say his name was Calvin Hockley?  Great-grandson of the person who could only feasibly be Caledon Hockley?  As she stared at him, she noticed that she must have been staring too long, for he was looking straight back at her.  He had the same smug, smirking stare that the Cal in her dreams had.  The Hockleys had come to New York.  Another piece had been added to the puzzle.  She had the blond artist friend, and now she had the "pleasure" of knowing a Hockley.  One who really resembled his great grandfather, she realized.  Just as this realization began to sink in, she faintly heard Mr. Tyler tell Calvin to take the empty seat next to her own.  "Right over there, next to Julia, with the red hair…" said Mr. Tyler.  The boy slid into his seat and didn't even give Julia so much as a glance.  The class ended shortly after that, and Julia noticed (sadly) that she and Calvin seemed to have the same schedule.  

            After the morning classes were over, Julia was grateful for a lunch break.  She wanted to talk to Jackie about Calvin and all that went along with that.  She sat down at their table and pulled her brown paper lunch bag out of her backpack, and set it onto the table.  Jackie arrived shortly after that and took the seat next to hers.  "Hey Jul, how's your day going?" asked Jackie.  "Weird," said Julia.  "Definitely weird."  "How so?" asked Jackie.  "There's this boy," said Julia, who was interrupted immediately by a suggestive question from Jackie.  "A boy, eh?  Oh really…" said Jackie.  "Very funny Jack, but not quite like that.  You see, there's a new boy at the school.  He just transferred from Philly.." said Julia.  "And he, well, his name is…well…Calvin."  "What's so weird about that?" asked Jackie.  "It's not just any Calvin," said Julia.  "It's Calvin…_Hockley_."  Upon hearing those words, the soda Jackie was drinking shot out of her mouth, splattering the table.  "Hockley?  As in Caledon Hockley?" she asked.  "The great-grandson of," said Julia.  "Oh my God!" exclaimed Jackie.  "I know…" Julia responded.  Julia still hadn't told Jackie about her reincarnation theory, and now wasn't exactly the best time to tell her.  And really, when *is* the best time to tell your friend that you're the reincarnated soul of a girl who almost died on the _Titanic_?  Definitely not in the lunchroom of a public New York City high school, that's for sure.  "So…what are you going to do?" asked Jackie.  "I'm not sure yet," Julia responded.  "But I *do* know that I am going to go to trig now," she said.  "Well, call me later, k?" Jackie asked.  "I will," said Julia.

            The rest of the day went pretty smoothly, considering that she had just found out the night before that the was the reincarnation of Rose DeWitt Bukater and that now the great-grandson of Caledon Hockley himself was in almost all of her classes.  And from what she noticed about Calvin's demeanor and personality, it seemed to her that he was just a younger, modern version of Cal.  And he liked to be called "Cal" too.  That did _not_ help at all!  


End file.
